familypediawikiaorg-20200214-history
Hetty Walker (?-c1772)/notes
__TOC__'''|left]] Robert and Samuel Bell are identified by some researchers as brothers who came from Ireland to North Carolina c. 1750. They are said to have initially settled in what is now caswell Co, and later moved to what is now Guildford Co by 1762. They were early members of the Buffalo Presbyterian Church in Guilford Co. Samuel Bell, born ca 1720-30 *Samuel married Mary. *served as a ruling elder of the church, *was a witness to the church trials (records of Buffalo Pres. Records 1773-1796). *Revolutionary War pensioner (Col Recs. Vol. 22, p 58). *member of the Safety Committee *Accused of killing a man, but proved innocent as the victim was a British spy. "The Bells in USA and Allied Families," by Getha Gina Bell, 1977. A more likely senario is that Samuel was Robert's father. It also is not likely, since Samuel died in 1780, that he was a Revolutionary War veteran. A more detailed examination of Samuel is at www.wikitree.com/wiki/Bell-784 Capt. Robert Bell, *born 1731/32 Ulster, Ireland, *died Feb 1816 of smallpox Davidson Co, TN, *married 1st circa 1763 Catherine Walker, died 1770, *married 2nd 1-17-1775 Mary Boyd, born 1754, daughter of John and Rebecca Boyd. *Rebecca Boyd sold land on Belews Cr. to Robert Bell 2-22-1784 in Guilford Co, NC. Ref: book A-1, page 306. This 320 acres had been sold 4-14-1767 to Rebecca, widow of John. The land was near Bledsoe's Lick. *had a land grant from the Earl of Granville for 360 acres on Haw River in Guilford Co, NC in 1762. He sold this to his brother, Samuel, 1770. His father-in-law, John Walker, a witness. Robert was in said county # 691, with 3 males under 10, he was 27-45, 1 female 27-45, another female over 45, 1 slave. Neighbors were Jehu Cox and James Johnson. Captain in the Revolution. He raised nineteen children. Children 1 thru 5 by Catherine "Hetty" Walker, who died 1772. They are mentioned in the Buffalo Pres. Church records. Received 2,560 acres for Reolutionary War service. Goodspeed's History of TN, pp 1080-81. moved to Sumner Co, TN after the revolution, then to Davidson Co. estate settlement is recorded in Davidson Co, TN, lived on Mill Creek, 9 miles SE of Nashville near Nolensville. Children: Mary Bell, (dau of Robert) born 11-4-1763, died 9-23-1827, married 8-5-1788 Sumner Co, TN Thomas Williamson. Samuel Bell, (son of Robert) born 2-11-1766, died 1836, married 6-16-1791 Margaret Edmiston, born 1773, died 7-6-1830, daughter of John Edmiston of Lincoln Co, TN. Ann Bell, (dau of Robert) born 6-27-1768, died 12-24-1860, married 11-4-1790 William Marshall, born 11-2-1757, died 1-27-1826. Robert Bell, Jr (twin) (son of Robert) born 12-16-1770, died 11-9-1853, married ? 8-6-1794 Grizelle McCutcheon, born 2-10-1775, died 4-22-1854, widow of James McCutcheon of Logan Co, KY, who she had married 1790.Early Marriages show marriage date as 4-29-1794. Robert was a missionary to the Indians in Pontotoc Co, MS. Catherine Bell, (twin) (dau of Robert) born 12-16-1770, died 3-31-1859, married 8-6-1790 Samuel McCutcheon, born 4-13-1759, died 2-19-1816, of Logan Co, KY. A desc from this line is Hildegarde Smith, who wrote the book "The McCutheon Trace. infant, chi of Catherine and Robert John Bell, (son of Robert) born 12-9-1776 NC, married 3-8-1810 Sally Bell, born 1775, his cousin, daughter of Samuel Bell,show 1850 Davidson Co, TN. James Bell, (son of Robert) born 8-23-1777, died 6-22-1823, married ca 1800 Mary Dean, born 7-12-1777 VA, died 8-8-1829. Hugh Bell, (son of Robert) born 5-1-1779 NC, died after 1850, married 11-15-1800 Margaret McKinney Davidson Co, TN, born 8-10-1781, died 10-10-1840 Pontotoc Co, MS, daughter of John and Margaret Fulkerson. More about Hugh and his children shown below. Daniel, (son of Robert) died 1814 New Orleans, LA, unmarried. Sarah Bell, (dau of Robert) married 6-6-1815 John Allen , moved to IL. Rebecca Bell, (dau of Robert) died 1816, unmarried. Francis Bell, (son of Robert) born 11-23-1782, died 6-21-1866 Talula, Menard Co, IL, married 1st 7-21-1807 Peggy Bailes, she died 9-15-1807, married 2nd 1809 Elizabeth Allen of White Hall Twp, Greene Co, IL she died 8-15-1835. David Bell, (son of Robert) born 7-2-1786, died 8-1-1863, married 4-14-1814 Williamson Co, TN Elizabeth Edmiston. Show there 1850 census. Bond was posted by Robert McCutcheon Thomas Bell, (son of Robert) born 9-13-1789, died 1879, married 1st 11-6-1805 (bond) Margaret Dooley, 2nd Catherine Foster, born 2-22-1795, died 9-15-1850, 3rd Catherine Adams, born 3-21-1817, died 6-30-1885 . They show 1850 Davidson Co. The marriage was posted by William Dooley, witness was N. P. Harrison. Abraham Bell, (son of Robert) moved to MS, lived to be an old man. Nathaniel Bell, (son of Robert) died 1844, married 1-18-1823 Davidson Co, TN Eleanor Johnston. He shows purchasing items at his father's estate sale. William Bell, (son of Robert) unmarried. There is a will recorded Williamson Co, TN at Oct session 1816 for a William R. Bell, George Bell was adm. (A William M. Bell shows Book B, p 644 and 667, 1808.) Jane Bell, (dau of Robert) born 7-24-1795, died 8-15-1860, married 7-2-1818 Peter Martin, born 11-4-1793, died 7-26-1849, lived Gallatin, TN. Category:Notes pages